April 24th
by music-lover-72
Summary: On April 24th, David Gordon's life changed forever. (Just to let you know the chapters are short.)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. PAIRINGS: Lizzie and Gordo  
  
On April 24th, David Gordon's life changed forever. It started out like normal day as the 18-year-old got ready for another day at Hillridge High. He pulled his red PacSun tee-shirt over his head and made his way downstairs. He grabbed his breakfast and said good-bye to his mother. As he stepped into his gunmetal Mustang, he saw a red BMW driving drunkenly down his street. "Wonder what he's on?" David wondered aloud. ~~~~~ ACROSS TOWN (At Lizzie's) ~~~~~  
As she yanked her Aéropostale baby tee on, Lizzie thought about something David, or Gordo as Miranda and her had always called him had said the day before when she confronted her about his feelings for her. ~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~ "Gordo, I've heard that you still have feelings for me." "Do you believe everything you hear?" "No, but I believe this." "You know what? It's true. But I can never open up to you about it!" "Why? Gordo you can tell me -" "Anything?" "Yes." "No, I can't." "Why?" "Because you're too wrapped up in your feelings for Ethan, you wouldn't return mine!" ~~~~~ PRESENT ~~~~~ Lizzie was jerked back to reality when her mom yelled up the stairs, "Lizzie, you're to be late!" Lizzie glanced at the clock and realized her mother was right. She put on some lip gloss, grabbed her cars keys and was out the door. She climbed into the driver's seat of her blue Audi TT, and backed out of the driveway. She was about 1 minute from school when she saw a red BMW swerve around the corner. She thought "There's no way I can avoid this car! I wish I could tell Gordo I love him. I wish I would've kissed him yesterday.." Then there was a crash and her world went dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Thanks for the reviews here's the second chapter. Just to let you know I won't wait to release chapters for reviews.  
  
When Gordo pulled up on the scene of about 50 people, he wondered what was going on. He parked his car got out and wondered what had attracted all these people. One of his best friends Miranda rushed up to him and said, "I'm so sorry Gordo.I'm so sorry." Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks, by now Gordo was worried out of his mind. "What happened?!" he asked. "Oh my God. You don't know." It was then Gordo looked around and recognized the crushed Audi TT as Lizzie's. "Oh my God." He tore away from the crowd toward the 2 cars. When he reached the cars he pulled Lizzie from the wreckage. There was so much blood it seemed like it could fill a swimming pool. When the ambulances arrived, they found Gordo performing CPR on a breathless Lizzie. "Sir please step away from her so we can get her up on the stretcher." With that Gordo stepped aside and the paramedics took over. While he was pacing back and forth he recognized the red BMW that he saw in his neighborhood. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~ AT THE HOSPITAL ~~~~~ "We've got a 1-8 (A/N 18 year old) female coming in from a MVA (A/N Motor Vehicle Accident)," said Dr. Johnson, head of the trauma squad at Hillridge Memorial. ~~~~~ BACK AT THE ACCIDENT ~~~~~ Gordo and Miranda jumped into his Mustang and took off toward the hospital. They passed the accident site on the way to Hillridge Memorial. It was then he realized who the driver of the BMW was. "If he's not dead I will kill him myself!" Gordo exclaimed. "Who?" Miranda asked. "I'll tell you later," Gordo simply stated. ~~~~~ HILLRIDGE MEMORIAL ~~~~~ When Sam, Jo, and Matt McGuire rushed in the ER they were greeted by a receptionist who told them Lizzie was still in the OR and would be for about 4 more hours. When Gordo and Miranda arrived the receptionist told them the same thing. 4 hours later, the doctors came out covered in blood and said that Lizzie was in critical but stable condition and was in a coma. "Oh my God," Gordo whispered to himself. Miranda and Jo were crying their eyes out. Sam and Matt put their hand over their mouth and sat down to prevent themselves from passing out. 


	4. Chapter 4

"When can we see her?" Gordo asked. "Well, since she's in ICU (A/N Intensive Care Unit just in case you didn't know LOL.) only immediate family can visit her." Dr. Johnson replied. "Ok." Gordo stated weakly. Miranda and Gordo waited in the waiting room while Jo, Matt, and Sam visited the comatose Lizzie. "We have to figure out a way to get in there." Gordo said. "Yeah, tell me about it." Miranda replied. "You said you knew who was driving the car that hit Lizzie." Miranda said. "Yeah, I do." "Well, who was it?!" "Tudge." "Larry Tudgeman?!?!?!?!" "Yeah I know, hard to believe right? But, I noticed that ever since his dad died he's been getting in trouble a lot. I wouldn't rule out that he hasn't been drinking or doing drugs." "Yeah, I guess you're right." ~~~~~ THE NEXT DAY ~~~~~ Gordo and Miranda have decided their plan to see Lizzie, but it will only work once and it won't be long before the doctors find out. Miranda went up to the nurse and fired questions about Lizzie's condition while Gordo slipped past everyone and got to Lizzie. He held her hand and told her that he would never leave her side and he begged her not to stop fighting. Well, Miranda could only distract the nurse for so long so when they figured it out they sent Gordo and Miranda to the parking lot for the day. (A/N That might seem a little harsh but it was all I could think of!) "Damnit!!! Now what are we going to do?" Gordo asked. "I have not idea. maybe Mr. and Mrs. McGuire can pay them off or something." Miranda said. "Maybe." Gordo replied. 


End file.
